Laura
by Mad Cider
Summary: A collection of songs based on or inspired by the webcomic Two Kinds, with emphasis on the character Laura. Some songs may not seem like they match up with anything from the comic, but they are all the direct result of a train of thought brought on by reading Two Kinds.
1. Beached

Caught by the wind  
Face in the sand  
Drowned but not dead  
Wat'r 'round my head

Spared from a fall  
Not spared at all  
Even in life  
I see a light

Waves lap my face  
I lie in place  
Wondering where  
But I don't care

I drown at my will  
Can't find my way still  
I've taken this world  
And with my hand hurled

Alone I can see  
What I can't believe  
God looks down on me  
And gives me reprieve

A gull on high winds  
Soars into the dim  
The clouds will threaten  
A storm's coming in


	2. Inland

Through the trees I can see  
Pillars of smoke call to me  
From the fires of the tribes  
Lost inland, hails a scribe

Proud to dance in the light  
Proud to dance in the night  
Ev'ry one sings along  
Though no one knows the song

They chant "Hail inland! Hail inland!"  
"Hail inland, fuck the sea!"  
"Hail inland! Hail inland!"  
"Hail inland, fuck the sea!"

Free from desperation  
They have ev'ry thing they need  
They go merr'ly along  
Gliding on with the breeze

They are loyal to the forests  
Raise middle fingers to the sea  
They have no need to impress  
But they sing on to me

They sing "Hail inland! Hail inland!"  
"Hail inland, fuck the sea!"  
"Hail inland! Hail inland!"  
"Hail inland, fuck the sea!"

I've never seen their joy  
Where I'm from, on the beach  
Captured by the rapture  
You hear this song from me

Hail inland! Hail inland!  
Hail inland, fuck the sea!  
Hail inland! Hail inland!  
Hail inland, fuck the sea!

Hail inland! Hail inland!  
Hail inland, fuck the sea!  
Hail inland! Hail inland!  
Hail inland, fuck the sea!


	3. Far From Here

Over the rolling hills I wander  
Under a blazing sun  
What will I find back home, I wonder  
What sort of return have I won

My head is confused  
Marred and misused  
I find myself trampling  
A worthless trail

Lost in the heat  
With sand at my feet  
Consciousness crumpling  
I'm chasing my tail

Far from here my home lies  
Out of reach to my weary eyes  
Dehydrated, can't even cry  
Soon, I know, I will die

Didn't believe what I can't even see  
But does that mean that I should  
Worry so clear that it caused me to bleed  
I never knew that it could

My mind is gone numb  
Bid farewell and done  
Want for wanton destruct  
And relief from fear

Roaming my hell  
A barren rock cell  
Guess I'm truly fucked  
All hope disappears

Far from here my home lies  
Out of reach to my weary eyes  
Dehydrated, can't even cry  
Soon, I know, I will die

All that I had, have, and will have  
I'd give for a drink  
It's truly sad, a mind torn in half  
So into my fire I sink

Far from here my home lies  
Out of reach to my weary eyes  
Dehydrated, can't even cry  
Soon, I know, I will die


	4. Spent Years

So long have I waited  
And forevermore shall I wait  
This gift of love, so hated  
Please release this weight

Upon my chest it sits  
Holding my heart down  
I need a love that fits  
One that takes me from this town

This town of loneliness  
Lifetime of solitude  
Fear of all the darkness  
That permeates my mood

All the spent years  
I wasted without you  
If I could have them  
Oh, what I would do

All the spent years  
Gone for eternity  
Would they condemn  
This tired, troubled me

A tiring journey downward  
I'm falling to the deep  
If I could reach the port  
My body fast asleep

Confined to mortal heartbreak  
The beauty of my pain  
I keep it for my own sake  
Your memory keeps me sane

Disturbed by lusting minds  
Chasing me away from here  
The ones I left behind  
Can gather all my tears

All the spent years  
I wasted without you  
If I could have them  
Oh, what I would do

All the spent years  
Gone for eternity  
Would they condemn  
This tired, troubled me

To my home I'll return  
Scared, alone, my soul burns

All the spent years  
I wasted without you  
If I could have them  
Oh, what I would do

All the spent years  
Gone for eternity  
Would they condemn  
This tired, troubled me


	5. A Special Someone

Spy on me when I can't see you  
Let me flee and I'm all for you  
Dream of me when you are sleeping  
I'll dream of the love you're keeping

Heart…  
In your heart  
There's a dynamo  
Inferno of love  
And it's all for me

You're my special someone  
Drink my love, come undone  
Be mine, lips set on stun  
I'm your special someone  
So be mine

Want you, need you, now I have you  
I can see you wanted me too  
Interlace or break us apart  
Don't say no or you'll break my heart…

In your heart  
There's a dynamo  
Inferno of love  
And it's all for me

You're my special someone  
Drink my love, come undone  
Be mine, lips set on stun  
I'm your special someone  
So be mine

I can't believe you're holding me  
I walked into intimacy  
Soaring up here, you're with me  
Now I'm changed internally

In your heart  
There's a dynamo  
Inferno of love  
And it's all for me

You're my special someone  
Drink my love, come undone  
Be mine, lips set on stun  
I'm your special someone  
So be mine

Be mine

Be my special someone


	6. Leverage

I won't be your leverage  
Just listen to this message  
My heart pounds, I stand on the ledge  
No I won't be your leverage

Look, you and I have our difference  
You go your way, no offense  
Thought I loved you, but you're dense  
You made a deal at my expense

I won't be your leverage  
Just listen to this message  
My heart pounds, I stand on the ledge  
Tipping over the sea cliffs edge  
Spirits grant me safe passage  
But only if I find the courage  
I still push on, my final pledge  
I won't be your leverage

I know you've picked up my track  
Howl at the moon, you want me back  
You can search, you can attack  
But I'll never love a heart of black

I won't be your leverage  
Just listen to this message  
My heart pounds, I stand on the ledge  
Tipping over the sea cliffs edge  
Spirits grant me safe passage  
But only if I find the courage  
I still push on, my final pledge  
I won't be your leverage

I feel I've done this all before  
I used to really wonder, but no more  
I've got to find a passage, find the door  
But can I really change the final score

I won't be your leverage  
Just listen to this message  
My heart pounds, I stand on the ledge  
Tipping over the sea cliffs edge  
Spirits grant me safe passage  
But only if I find the courage  
I still push on, my final pledge  
I won't be your leverage

You can hunt me down, I know  
Watch me swept away by the undertow  
All the quest I fight the flow  
But the fighting loses sense in the vertigo

I won't be your leverage  
Just listen to this message  
My heart pounds, I stand on the ledge  
Tipping over the sea cliffs edge  
Spirits grant me safe passage  
But only if I find the courage  
I still push on, my final pledge  
I won't be your leverage


	7. Teary Eyed

Here tonight  
In a land void of light  
Give up your seeds  
Destruction you can feed

Your tower stands  
Destroyed by bloodied hands  
A fire fall  
Burning around a trumpet call

Shed the light  
Into the darkest night  
I'm so tired here on my own  
Find some place all alone

Where you are  
Traveler both near and far  
Burning star four  
I can't love you anymore

Teary eyed  
Cause you lied  
I'm fallen from you  
Compromised

Teary eyed  
Heart denied  
Stolen from truth  
Dead or alive

Yearning for  
Some angel wings so I can soar  
Under stars  
Let them heal all my scars

Tempest rage  
Tidal waves on stormy stage  
Freedom's mine  
Won't look back, you're left behind

Teary eyed  
Cause you lied  
I'm fallen from you  
Compromised

Teary eyed  
Heart denied  
Stolen from truth  
Dead or alive

When your heart says that you're free  
You've got no choice but to believe  
Staring off into the sky  
Smiling sad, I'm teary eyed

Teary eyed  
Cause you lied  
I'm fallen from you  
Compromised

Teary eyed  
Heart denied  
Stolen from truth  
Dead or alive

Dead or alive  
That's no way to survive  
Don't dread every night  
Of your life, you will find

Your heart will follow you wherever you go  
And you have to make due with what it will show

Speak every dream  
Every sacred moonbeam  
You can't harness your will  
And your soul until

That time in your life  
When your ready to fight  
I'm, every day, just teary eyed  
Why run away, just decide

All that you need is to take a side  
It won't matter if I'm teary eyed


	8. Dreams Come Drifting

Cloudy daydreams  
Foggy nightmares  
Walking through this  
Smokey despair

Misty visions  
Twist positions  
All I have to do is  
Fuck tradition

Just go  
Fade away in the distance  
Keep me from the front lines

I know  
I am no resistance  
I can feel it sometimes

When I'm alone forever  
I can do whatever  
I want to, screams come sifting  
Lonely dreams come drifting through

If we were together  
Please tell me you'll never  
Forsake me, souls are lifting  
And all my dreams come drifting through

Darkened hallways  
Flooded walkways  
There's something  
Hiding in plain sight

Around the corner  
Every former  
Friend is hunting  
Looking for a fight

Just go  
It's hard to stay current  
Caught up in one moment

I know  
I have been there before  
And I don't want anymore

When I'm alone forever  
I can do whatever  
I want to, screams come sifting  
Lonely dreams come drifting through

If we were together  
Please tell me you'll never  
Forsake me, souls are lifting  
And all my dreams come drifting through

Comatose and dying next to you  
Tell me now, can I go drifting too

Unfair  
I'm waiting for something  
That's never there  
But you know I can't help it

I want out  
I want it so badly  
Can't someone set me free

When I'm alone forever  
I can do whatever  
I want to, screams come sifting  
Lonely dreams come drifting through

If we were together  
Please tell me you'll never  
Forsake me, souls are lifting  
And all my dreams come drifting through


	9. Spark Of The Heart

Silent, you know me  
You know my ways  
The path I take  
And I move on

The opposite  
Direction from you  
And now you have to wonder  
What's going on

Who's got your tongue  
Who's holding you  
Under the gun  
Can't you run

Speaking to your senses  
Marble columns holding strong  
Leaving your defenses  
Down for me to come along

Spark of the heart  
Light up the dark  
Show me the way  
To my happy end

Spark of the heart  
Leaving your mark  
On the day  
But I can't pretend

Auburn sunrise  
A Jackal call  
Crimson skies  
Towers fall

But you can hold them  
Under your heel  
Do you know then  
The way I feel

Wiped clean  
And falling for all time  
A drowning dream  
And waterfalls to climb

Spark of the heart  
Light up the dark  
Show me the way  
To my happy end

Spark of the heart  
Leaving your mark  
On the day  
But I can't pretend

No one direction plan  
A tropical storm  
You're way out of hand  
Losing all form

I dread the thought  
Of our future  
What have we got  
That is for sure

What is for sure?

Spark of the heart  
Light up the dark  
Show me the way  
To my happy end

Spark of the heart  
Leaving your mark  
On the day  
But I can't pretend


	10. Never Wild

I remember the silent blue skies  
An albatross with an eagle eye  
The green forest that turned black at night  
My coastal home I painted black and white

I lost all the names I knew last night  
The faces of people I designed  
Surging from a poet's dreams to life  
Memories of past lives slip from sight

I wasn't meant to live this way  
Lost in green and escapades  
My heart is pure, but I'm betrayed  
No telling where I'll die today

Every day and night I wander  
Speaking tongues that split asunder  
Roaming like a brain dead child  
I'm the one they say was never wild

Through the dawn my cry carries on  
Amnesty is never granted for long  
My punishment is cruel, but I've no crime  
Separated from the love of my life

Declaring a state of emergency  
There won't be a resurgent me  
I live for once till I fall down  
I once was lost but then you found

Every day and night I wander  
Speaking tongues that split asunder  
Roaming like a brain dead child  
I'm the one they say was never wild

Every single new encounter  
Someone claims I am the founder  
A reckoning, a force so vile  
But heaven knows I was never wild

Please forgive my sins  
Just let me in  
Open the door  
To the shore

My pounding heart  
Is sending sparks  
All over the sands

My drifting dreams  
Tear at the seams  
Stain my hands

With tearing eyes  
I realize  
It's no new soil

Not leverage  
But average  
It's how we toil

I spent my years  
Without my fears  
But now they're back

Someone special  
And beautiful  
Has turned to black

I'm floating on  
My regret gone  
No pain I feel

So far from here  
I left my tears  
They don't seem real

No more inland  
The seashore's sand  
Is in my reach

The water's warm  
No sight of storm  
But I'm still beached

I've done away  
With all the pain  
I've reconciled

I'm resting calm  
Life in my palm  
Still never wild


	11. Driftwood

The soft cry of a fiddle  
Against a hostile sky  
The mourning of panpipes  
Caress me where I lie

Gently the waves carry me on  
Lonely but still I write my songs

The distant beat of tribal drums  
Swirls around my ears  
The sobbing guitar strings  
Begging for my tears

Gently the waves carry me on  
Lonely but still I write my songs

The roar of the bass kicks in  
Revving up my mind  
The howl of shredding chords  
Piercing through the night

The build up of orchestra  
Beckons for the storm  
Then I add my voice  
To give this nightmare form

Oh, I'm just driftwood  
In this cosmic sea  
God stop the waves  
They're crashing over me

Oh, I'm just driftwood  
Trapped in tempest tides  
No one to save me  
But it's one hell of a ride

The echo of thunder  
The blinding flash of light  
Deafened by storm winds  
Stung by hail bites

I see the gods above me  
Laughing at my cries  
Reddened eyes of fury  
Hoping I would die

The serpent scream of wishes past  
The pale faced orphan me  
It lashes out and snaps the mast  
And so I'm lost at sea

Salt in my eyes and mouth  
Can't get the taste out  
Death is drawing near  
But I won't end it here

Oh, I'm just driftwood  
In this cosmic sea  
God stop the waves  
They're crashing over me

Oh, I'm just driftwood  
Trapped in tempest tides  
No one to save me  
But it's one hell of a ride

Beaten and torn  
Battered and bruised  
Shattered and scorned  
Cut and abused

Oh, I'm just driftwood  
In this cosmic sea  
God stop the waves  
They're crashing over me

Oh, I'm just driftwood  
Trapped in tempest tides  
No one to save me  
But it's one hell of a ride


	12. Wrapped In Storm Clouds

I want to rest in the snow  
Before it has all fallen  
Swim in lakes of fresh rain  
I hear the thunder calling

A ghostly cry  
A scream in blue

I want to sleep wrapped in storm clouds  
I want to live, ride on the wind  
I want to dream, all in and lights out  
I want to fly so let another world begin

Wander the skies, clothed in rainbow  
Guided by the light of all my heroes  
Seasons calling my name  
Erasing all my pain

Driven on by the fall breeze  
The majesty brings me to my knees  
All the leaves turning gold  
The wind I feel is so cold

A ghostly cry  
A scream in blue

I want to sleep wrapped in storm clouds  
I want to live, ride on the wind  
I want to dream, all in and lights out  
I want to fly so let another world begin

The call of nature  
It says "Come to me, child"  
I must remind her  
That I was never wild

A ghostly cry  
A scream in blue  
A wary eye  
A search for truth

A ghostly cry  
A scream in blue

I want to sleep wrapped in storm clouds  
I want to live, ride on the wind  
I want to dream, all in and lights out  
I want to fly so let another world begin


	13. Draped Across You

Let me lie here  
I need rest  
I need a bed  
And you're the best

I need reason  
To rule my heart  
And halt the seasons  
And every part

Leave me be here  
See me sleep  
Tossing, turning  
My soul to keep

I keep on hearing  
My mother's voice  
She keeps calling  
But there's no noise

Why am I here  
In this thin atmosphere  
Beauty and pain  
Carve my way through

Why do I rest  
My head on your chest  
Don't go away  
I'm draped across you

Are you an angel  
Or are you a ghost  
You'd better be real  
At least more real than most

Just an illusion  
Or a mermaid  
Will I remember  
The love you gave

Why am I here  
In this thin atmosphere  
Beauty and pain  
Carve my way through

Why do I rest  
My head on your chest  
Don't go away  
I'm draped across you

How much longer  
Must I wait  
Where do I go now  
Is it too late

Why am I here  
In this thin atmosphere  
Beauty and pain  
Carve my way through

Why do I rest  
My head on your chest  
Don't go away  
I'm draped across you


	14. Forever And Everywhere

Take me to your island place  
I will never show my face  
Force feed me information  
All the shit you've had me on

Sounds of a dolphin  
I wake from a cold dream  
The day-mare begins  
Let out a high scream

I'm a sea-burned soul  
Leviathan take me whole

Forever and everywhere I go  
I never had the guts to show  
Together, could you hold my hand  
Forever and everywhere…  
No land

The soldier has left  
All the magic is gone  
The pawns are all deaf  
All the weapons are drawn

Seeds in the fire  
Popping and smoking  
Smoke rising higher  
We're coughing and choking

Well I live for the day  
When I find you again  
Just you wait and see  
What that's gonna be

The flames burning brighter  
And now fate is turning  
The circle is tighter  
The dancers are burning

Forever and everywhere I go  
I never had the guts to show  
Together, could you hold my hand  
Forever and everywhere I stand

No new news  
I wait for morning dew  
I say my journey's through  
But I'm waiting for you

Forever and everywhere I go  
I never had the guts to show  
Together, could you hold my hand  
Forever and everywhere…  
No land


	15. Can't Be Trapped Like This

Even when I'm with you  
It feels like you're not there  
Please don't leave me  
Just show me that you care

Testament of time  
Solve the ancient rhyme  
Beauty was your crime  
But you thought it was mine

I can't be trapped like this  
Anymore  
I'm laid to waste adrift  
And what for?

I feel I'm paralyzed  
I can take no more  
You act so surprised  
When I walk out the door

I don't know why I'm so afraid  
Is it just the way I was born  
Maybe all the things I hate  
Are out to get me while I mourn

A crying child in a cage  
I want someone to help me escape  
Then I see you appear  
_YOU BROUGHT THE BLOODBATH WITH ALL MY FEARS_

I can't be trapped like this  
In this place  
I'm laid to waste adrift  
See the lines on my face

I feel I'm paralyzed  
Lost to grace  
You act so surprised  
By this bloody trace

Meet me here  
The conversation is steered  
Towards me, cornered in my home  
Caught me while I'm all alone

It was never meant to be hit and run  
You only needed one, and the deal is done  
Dragging me under again and again  
Hitting me with beatings I wouldn't take for a friend

Surround me with bars, they laugh and bight  
When a crazy angry man comes into my sight  
Hits like lightning, a final goodnight  
I can't move, I'm frozen in fright

And I can't be trapped like this  
No, I can't be trapped like this  
Anymore


	16. I Must Find You

Seen from afar  
Lost guiding star  
Following a weary traveler

Wake where you are  
The ocean bizarre  
Lost like me, we go on forever

Where am I searching  
What am I looking for  
My heart is hurting  
I'm tired so open your door

And I must find you  
I must find you  
I must tell you the truth

I must find you  
Fate can't blind you  
I must pull you through  
The mirror

Oh, seven stormy seas  
Take a break to breathe  
I hope you are watching closely

Whisper quietly  
In salty waves I bleed  
I know we're both all so lonely

Where am I searching  
What am I looking for  
My heart is hurting  
I'm tired so open your door

And I must find you  
I must find you  
I must tell you the truth

I must find you  
Fate can't blind you  
I must pull you through

Demand the truth from me  
But you don't realize  
The only truth you'll see  
Is the one in my eyes

Oh…no

Where am I searching  
What am I looking for  
My heart is hurting  
I'm tired so open your door

And I must find you  
I must find you  
I must tell you the truth

I must find you  
Fate can't blind you  
I must pull you through  
_The mirror_

And I must find you  
I must find you  
I must tell you the truth

I must find you  
Love can't bind you  
I must pull you through  
The mirror


	17. Shores Are Waiting

I can see it now  
On the distant horizon  
I can make it out  
Silhouetted by the sun

I can taste it all  
The salty air gives way  
To the scented call  
Of a festive day

Those shores are waiting  
For me to arrive  
They're calling to me  
Through day and night

My spirit cries for joy  
This journey so frustrating  
Ends with despair destroyed  
When those shores are waiting

Crest another wave  
I'm running out of time  
My life can be saved  
Just pray that I survive

To land upon that beach  
Embrace the warm sand  
The coast is in my reach  
But it's slipping through my hands

Those shores are waiting  
For me to arrive  
They're calling to me  
Through day and night

My spirit cries for joy  
This journey so frustrating  
Ends with despair destroyed  
When those shores are waiting


	18. The Other Side Of The World

_Ave Maria_  
_Ave Maria_

Every single night I will try  
To contact you, to send a light

_Ave Maria_  
_Ave Maria_

Here is come the way that I take  
Another memory that I make

And I…  
Baptize in the well of souls  
Revise my lifelong goals  
Fire off the flare of lust  
To the raping night, I make the bust

I'm a…  
Sailor in the sea of life  
A traitor to the way of strife  
Fighter, but just in my mind  
A lighter to your world of twine

And I sail on the wind  
To the other side of the world  
Reveal my sins  
To the other side of the world  
Fight for my love  
On the other side of the world  
Is it enough  
On the other side of the world

_Ave Maria_  
_Ave Maria_

Dreading the clouds that form  
Threading the eye of the storm  
Breaking like the waves threaten  
Taking off as it begins

I'm a…  
Lost cause going down in waves  
Red claws raking 'cross my face  
Dark days giving out the pain  
Heart frayed from this brutal game

And I sail on the wind  
To the other side of the world  
Reveal my sins  
To the other side of the world  
Fight for my love  
On the other side of the world  
Is it enough  
On the other side of the world


	19. Weary Traveler

A desert heat but an ocean sound  
Dying of thirst, water all around  
A great temptation to a sickly end  
I can't give in, my will can't bend

I've been lost for months on this open sea  
Not a sign of land nor a glimpse of trees  
I am wearing down, degrading fast  
Wish I could return to my coastal past

_A grey silhouette_  
_Circles up in the blue  
But I can't forget  
How it seems my life's through_

I see reflections  
Illusions twisting  
Purple fires  
Mirages glistening

No more delusions  
Please leave me be  
Lost in confusion  
Insane misery

Static ghosts of long passed years  
Conglomerations of all my fears  
Intrepid imaginings bringing tears

Oh, what rest is there  
For a weary traveler  
Oh, my love take care  
Save this weary traveler

Some other place somewhere  
We'll meet, weary traveler  
Is it true that our love's not fair  
Save me, I'm a weary traveler

Cracking lips and eyes too dry to cry  
Shaking hands and back too tired to try  
Can barely move the pain's too great to take  
Lost sight of truth in masquerades of hate

_Sharpened spark in the sky_  
_Stabbing right through my ears  
No one can hear my cry  
As my senses throw spears_

I feel only the pain  
A terrified child  
It poisons my brain  
Soon I may be wild

Mentally defiled  
By seaborne slaughter  
Can I stay never wild  
Across the water

Static ghosts of long passed years  
Conglomerations of all my fears  
Intrepid imaginings bringing tears

Oh, what rest is there  
For a weary traveler  
Oh, my love take care  
Save this weary traveler

Some other place somewhere  
We'll meet, weary traveler  
Is it true that our love's not fair  
Save me, I'm a weary traveler

Oh… floating away  
Drifting on the swell  
Caught in ocean's sway  
This truly is hell

Static ghosts of long passed years  
Conglomerations of all my fears  
Intrepid imaginings bringing tears

Oh, what rest is there  
For a weary traveler  
Oh, my love take care  
Save this weary traveler

Some other place somewhere  
We'll meet, weary traveler  
Is it true that our love's not fair  
Save me, I'm a weary traveler

Save me  
Please save me from this hell

Save me  
I've endured tortures I can't tell

Oh, save me  
I'm losing my grip on my life

Save me  
Or just give me a sharp knife  
I'll end it myself!


	20. Stay With Me

Evergreen memories  
Saccharine fantasies  
Beautiful melodies  
Bring my sweet penalty

Do you remember where you left me  
Do you know the woods like I do  
You didn't see the evil man I see  
Until you brought him to my room

I told you to

Stay with me  
Don't let me go  
Stay with me  
And let me know  
We are free  
And he'll never find me in here  
He'll never find me if you're here  
So stay with me

A pretty little slave girl  
Doesn't know she's a slave just yet  
A cruel master's sex toy  
She says he's kind, but you can bet

When everyone's back is turned  
He'll be laughing and she'll get burned  
It's amazing what you won't learn  
When you're focusing on what you earn

So stay with me  
Don't let me go  
Stay with me  
And let me know  
We are free  
And he'll never find me in here  
He'll never find me if you're here  
So stay with me

**Every little slosh you treat as a lethal wave  
I wonder what would happen if I were to save  
You little bitchy baby, open up a sea cave  
Treat every storm like a fuckin' aqua rave**

**I could tow you back to the shore once more  
Beating tribal drums, baby, open your door  
So when the sea swells up you're nowhere to be found  
Left, right, up, and down, nope you're safe on dry ground**

Stay with me  
Don't let me go  
Stay with me  
And let me know  
We are free  
And he'll never find me in here  
He'll never find me if you're here  
So stay with me


	21. Holding On To Memories

I lie alone like I'm at home  
But actually I am dying  
I'm floating on the blue-lit dawn  
I cannot live through this game of cat and mouse

Like I care what you think  
Drape your rags over me  
Bury me in your dreams  
Come someone take me away

I can barely remember  
When we were together  
It's all that's holding me  
In one piece

And I find myself holding on to your memory  
Facing the dawn of eternity  
I can't move on, it's the end of me  
So I'm holding on to memories  
When we both know I would rather be  
Holding on to you

I'm withering, fading into the blue  
Scatter my ashes in the sea would you  
When I die I want you to know the truth  
I have always felt so much love for you

Come here and stand with me  
Please take my hand, you see  
Everything I ever did in life  
I did all of it only so you would stay

And my past slips away in shades  
I don't mind if they stay that way  
They're not what I want, all I need is you  
In my arms

And I find myself holding on to your memory  
Facing the dawn of eternity  
I can't move on, it's the end of me  
So I'm holding on to memories  
When we both know I'm your enemy

And I'm holding on to your memory  
Facing the dawn of eternity  
I can't move on, it's the end of me  
So I'm holding on to memories  
When we both know I would rather be  
Holding on to you


	22. Across The Water

As I sit with my back to the mountains  
And I watch the waves lapping at my feet  
I swore I would find you even if it took forever  
But I would never again cross the deep

I'm afraid of such a simple solution  
All my troubles would just melt away  
Every touch of your mind adds confusion  
And more to the many things I have to say

Be assured I would never give up hope  
I must find you no matter where you are  
I would walk across endless sands of fire  
But an inch more of water is too far

Come back to me, hold me in your arms  
Please come and comfort this lonely nature's daughter  
Nurture me, keep me safe from all harm  
So never again must I go… across the water

Across the water

Will you save me from this fear  
Take me with you when you're here  
Hold me tight… Hold me tight

Let me soar so high up above  
Let me see the light of your love  
Hold me tight… Hold me tight

Drape myself across yourself  
Save me from this living hell  
Wrap my body in storm clouds  
Sickening things, let me out

For forever and everywhere  
I want to live without care  
I want to live in a world of color  
I don't want to be a weary traveler

Those shores may be waiting but I will not go  
The freedom I'm craving is not one I know  
Take all the warring to the other side of the world  
Then, only then can your battle flags unfurl

This fear of losing you overflows  
I can't be trapped like this, but you know  
Here in your arms I see the beauty of  
The world we live in, stay with me my love

I don't want to just hold memories  
I want to hold someone real close to me  
Hold me down, share some warmth, share some blood  
Come share the love with this lonely driftwood

Come back to me, hold me in your arms  
Please come and comfort this lonely nature's daughter  
Nurture me, keep me safe from all harm  
So never again must I go… across the water


	23. New Shores

I'm not the only one through history  
To find the island of my destiny  
Imported heroes without a clue  
Soon we all wake to find what we were meant to do

I'm just a rebel without any real cause  
I want to fight "it", but don't know what "it" was  
Standing tall and proud on the battlefield  
The word my sword faith is my shield

I have traveled both far and wide  
Without true love standing by my side  
In the spheres of life's great carnival  
I draw my blade, am I just a bloody animal?

Save me please from this guilty tyrant  
The old usurper turns into a giant  
A darkness herald with an iron fist  
And I'm the hero, do you catch the gist of this

I plot the course to the brave new shores  
And if this is war what are you fighting for  
I lead the force that will storm the shores  
To the blackened door, through the trail of gore

I'll kill the source that dwells on these shores  
Evil vile and coarse that heaven can't endorse  
Inherently Norse, bloody to the core  
We'll take the fight to these new shores

All that shadows grab and begin to shroud  
Will be swept away by the just storm clouds  
An event of the end calling for the rain  
And you'll join the fight or go home in shame

Every warrior has his own cause  
But all know the cost of a loss  
Dreams of glory spur them all on  
For they all wish to sing the victory song

I plot the course to the brave new shores  
And if this is war what are you fighting for  
I lead the force that will storm the shores  
To the blackened door, through the trail of gore

I'll kill the source that dwells on these shores  
Evil vile and coarse that heaven can't endorse  
Inherently Norse, bloody to the core  
We'll take the fight to these new shores

I'm just a child standing on the beach  
The home that I knew is far out of reach  
Sand in my feet is just a distant joy  
All that I was has become white noise

On this new shore  
I'm lost forevermore  
I've opened this new door  
Now to find what is in store

I plot the course to the brave new shores  
And if this is war what are you fighting for  
I lead the force that will storm the shores  
To the blackened door, through the trail of gore

I'll kill the source that dwells on these shores  
Evil vile and coarse that heaven can't endorse  
Inherently Norse, bloody to the core  
We'll take the fight to these new shores


	24. Warrior City

Walking through the gates  
Attention  
Everybody waits  
Through tension

Bridges arching  
Across the ravine to the shrine  
Magnificent harbor  
The ships anchored safe from squalls

Soldiers marching  
Their spears stamp the ground in time  
Golden armor  
Helmets and swords line the halls

Hold me up  
As I walk  
Through this warrior city  
Strength revealed  
Through swords and shields  
Held proud in warrior city

Their honor is great  
Their glory and fate  
They believe in destiny

Fortress walls  
Trumpet calls  
Mark the coming of her majesty

The warrior queen

Side by side  
They march in stride  
Noble banners  
They hold high

Open the gates for the queen as she comes  
Perfect authority to lead battle's sons  
Marching to victory over every foe  
I wish to see them just once so I'll know

So hold me up  
As I walk  
Through this warrior city  
Strength revealed  
Through swords and shields  
Held proud in warrior city

"_Brave young men marching to war_  
_They all know what they are fighting for  
People look back on them and say fools they were  
But if they were fools, then freedom's a curse_"

Hold me up  
As I walk  
Through this warrior city  
Strength revealed  
Through swords and shields  
Held proud in warrior city


	25. Land Divided

Oh, a song of sirens  
Oh, a city falls  
Oh, I love this island  
But I can't ignore the shadow calls

Like deadly rain  
Fiery pain  
Ghostly vain  
Unity's reign

She's gone  
Only waits alone  
Lonely going home

She walks across a city in a land divided  
Knowing it's a pity she has no strength to fight it  
Every second passing by she hopes to write it  
Bring unity to this kingdom's land divided

She foresees her final breath  
Her dignity put to death  
Kneeling in the pounding rain  
Before the only one who knew her name

Tragic mess  
She will confess  
Her kiss and bless  
She's defenceless

She's crying  
They're lying  
Now she's dying

She walks across a city in a land divided  
Knowing it's a pity she has no strength to fight it  
Every second passing by she hopes to write it  
Bring unity to this kingdom's land divided  
Sorrow has a home inside this land divided  
Shuddering alone she knows that she can't find it  
The courage that she needs to find the wrongs and right it  
Everything she does is for this land divided

Silly little soldier  
Have you lost your way  
I see you went and told her  
That love wasn't the way

Did you really think it  
Or were your words all staged  
Don't give up your secrets  
And don't give into rage

She walks across a city in a land divided  
Knowing it's a pity she has no strength to fight it  
Every second passing by she hopes to write it  
Bring unity to this kingdom's land divided  
Sorrow has a home inside this land divided  
Shuddering alone she knows that she can't find it  
The courage that she needs to find the wrongs and right it  
Everything she does is for this love divided


	26. The Mountain Of The Basitin King

Sound off the warning  
Throughout the morning  
Here comes an unmarked ship

Out of the sunset  
Aura of regret  
Crack of the master's whip

Sounds like we have a problem here  
But nothing I can't deal with  
I demand that you bring him here  
We must learn his secrets

At last  
We have him in our grasp  
With a touch of my magic  
He will do as I ask

Sordid lies of long passed times  
No longer in my cause  
I realize I have no disguise  
To cover up my claws

Can you feel the power now  
Flowing as the worshipers sing  
Can't you feel it thunder 'round  
The mountain of the Basitin king

Dread the oncoming day  
Tomorrow shall be your last  
With this power, like God I'll play  
No fear of you the mortal caste

And now  
I can just hear the sound  
And with a touch of magic  
I will make your race bow down

Empty promises I made  
Things I said that would happen  
Dreams to your people I gave  
Are just lies of a wicked man

Can you feel the power now  
Flowing as my worshipers sing  
Can't you feel my power go 'round  
The mountain of the Basitin king

Can't you feel the untapped power  
Flowing from me through everything  
Can't see it's the final hour  
On the mountain of the Basitin king

This is all my design  
Created in my mind  
Everything is in line  
Now I will rule two kinds

Can you feel the power now  
Flowing as my worshipers sing  
Can't you feel my power go 'round  
Sifting through everyone, everything

Can't you feel the untapped power  
Striking down the resistance you bring  
I'm growing stronger by the hour  
On the mountain of the Basitin king

Can't you see my power yet  
Drowning out whatever they think  
This is something you'll never forget  
Proving I'm the invincible king

Can't you hear the monsters yell  
Screaming as my victory rings  
As I forge a brand new hell  
On the mountain of the Basitin king

The mountain of the Basitin king


	27. DEMON

I'm scared of you  
Frightened by you  
Running from you  
And all that you do

Tears stream from my eyes  
As I realize  
I may never escape

But now it seems I'm safe  
Free from that terror state  
I thought I got away  
From you

Scream  
Scream at you  
You're following me

It's the only explanation  
You're always right behind  
Whispering condemnation

Your tones of hate and lust  
Murder ripples down your spine  
There is no one I can trust  
You're the evil on my mind

I've been haunted by a demon  
He's following me everywhere  
I have nothing left to dream on  
He's the monster crawling up the stairs

DEMON  
DEMON  
DEMON  
You can't get me!

DEMON  
DEMON  
DEMON  
Just leave me be!

DEMON  
DEMON  
DEMON  
I don't want you!

DEMON  
DEMON  
DEMON  
But you're not through!

Somebody help me get away from him  
He wants to haunt me, pull me within  
I can't keep fighting this inner beast  
If he can catch me he'll have a feast

**DEMON**  
**DEMON**  
**SIN!**

**DEMON**  
**DEMON**  
**SIN!**

"_How? It's not possible! You can't be here!_"

In a world so big and wide  
How do you always find me  
I can't outrun your mind  
You hunt no one else beside me

Envy is a weapon  
You use it with such skill  
Manipulate everyone  
To turn on me to kill

Your presence rapes my soul  
Cuts out my heart and eats me whole  
Tears me down to my barest seam  
I'm falling apart in this deadly scene

I've been haunted by a demon  
He's following me everywhere  
I have nothing left to dream on  
He's the monster crawling up the stairs

DEMON  
DEMON  
DEMON  
You can't get me!

DEMON  
DEMON  
DEMON  
Just leave me be!

DEMON  
DEMON  
DEMON  
I don't want you!

DEMON  
DEMON  
DEMON  
But you're not through!

Somebody help me get away from him  
He wants to haunt me, pull me within  
I can't keep fighting this inner beast  
If he can catch me he'll have a feast

**DEMON**  
**DEMON**  
**SIN!**

**DEMON**  
**DEMON**  
**SIN!**

**Demons are standing all around**  
**Waiting for weakness to be found**  
**I cannot function under this**  
**My body's beaten to resist**

**My hands are shaking from the fear**  
**I have not slept for fear he's near**  
**His jaws will bite and hold me down**  
**I feel I'll die beneath this town**

**I've been haunted by a demon**  
**He's following me everywhere**  
**I have nothing left to dream on**  
**He's the monster crawling up the stairs**

DEMON  
DEMON  
DEMON  
You can't get me!

DEMON  
DEMON  
DEMON  
Just leave me be!

DEMON  
DEMON  
DEMON  
I don't want you!

DEMON  
DEMON  
DEMON  
But you're not through!

Somebody help me get away from him  
He wants to haunt me, pull me within  
I can't keep fighting this inner beast  
If he can catch me he'll have a feast

**DEMON**  
**DEMON**  
**SIN!**

**DEMON**  
**DEMON**  
**SIN!**


	28. I'll Wait Forever

So alone in all this beauty atmosphere  
Severed from my home, the end is growing near  
Blanketed in hope that I'll see you again  
My scene closes in a golden horizon

The stars above look down in kindness  
Shining just for me to see their faces  
The dawn is distant and night has come  
I'll sleep and wait for the rising sun

And I'll wait forever  
Because the sun never comes  
You can say we're together  
But you're the only one

I can't see the sun when I'm dying  
The world is fading into black  
My eyes can't see for I'm crying  
I'll wait, you said you would be back

As night caresses my bed sheets  
Swirls around me in my sleep  
I'm getting older in the night  
No way to give me back my flight

And within my dreams I'm still as young as you  
Held in your sweet arms floating amongst the blue  
In heaven we dance so long and we kiss goodbye  
As I am swept away to tread the riverside

And I'll wait forever  
Because the sun never comes  
You can say we're together  
But you're the only one

I can't see the sun when I'm dying  
The world is fading into black  
My eyes can't see for I'm crying  
I'll wait, you said you would be back

Please remember me  
When I'm gone from here  
Leave me in the green  
Spreading far and near

Tread along the path I tread  
Save me from the things I dread  
Hold me till this life is through  
And when you die, I will be with you

And I'll wait forever  
Because the sun never comes  
You can say we're together  
But you're the only one

I can't see the sun when I'm dying  
The world is fading into black  
My eyes can't see for I'm crying  
I'll wait, you said you would be back

And I'll wait forever  
Because you'll never die  
We can't be together  
Till your final night

I can't see the sun, it's dark now  
The moon shines above your head  
Look to me, my love, and bow down  
For your only love is dead


	29. Hiding Under A Rock

I can't live my life this way  
I have to help the cause some way

I am fearful for me  
I don't think I can survive  
I'm frightened by your deeds  
Don't know how I am still alive

While your causing a ruckus and making a mess  
I'm hiding away in the dark  
I'd love to help but I know that I can't  
There's breaking deep down in my heart

I can't stand it  
I'm hiding under a rock  
But there's nothing else I can do  
Understand it  
I give way more than a fuck  
But I'm finding that I cannot move

I've been beaten, enslaved, hit without remorse  
But there's still no fight inside me  
There are methods, but war's not one I endorse  
Not a fighter, it's so plain to see

I can't stand it  
I'm hiding under a rock  
But there's nothing else I can do  
Understand it  
I give way more than a fuck  
But I'm finding that I cannot move

Satellite orbiting me now  
Watching as my fear pulls me down  
Killers swarm and laugh at my death  
Powerless to stop this whole mess

Power can't be mine  
I'll lose it all in time  
There's nothing I can do  
To keep this from coming true

I can't stand it  
I'm hiding under a rock  
But there's nothing else I can do  
Understand it  
I give way more than a fuck  
But I'm finding that I cannot move


	30. I Should Be Home

Take this life of mine and invert it  
Upside down you'll find it's perverted  
From it's broken state you can't save me  
I might die alone, but you forgave me

Nothing matters anymore  
I have left those old shores  
Now my body is burning  
But the world keeps on turning

It's the second time life's been taken  
I'm the second kind, lost forsaken  
Drain my life force and I am falling  
I hear the ghosts of family calling

The dreams are all coming true  
But there's nothing we can do  
Nothing now can pull me through  
My last moments I'll spend with you

Even though I should be home  
With you, not here all alone  
I belong amid the mainland's stone  
But here I am when I should be home

Broken bones, torn flesh and tattered clothes  
City on the edge and I came so close  
Burning down all the places we knew  
Wishing I could spend this time with you

My love, please don't close the door  
Take me with you to new shores  
I've been tortured by this fire  
Victim of such cruel desire

Even though I should be home  
With you, not here all alone  
I belong amid the mainland's stone  
But here I am when I should be home

Never again…

Find someone to love you  
I don't want you to grieve  
I'll be gone but you knew  
I would never leave

Sailing on a stormwreck tide  
Tilting and falling over the side  
Crashing through the waves I cry  
Searing pain, but I refuse to die

Even though I should be home  
With you, not here all alone  
I belong amid the mainland's stone  
But here I am when I should be home

And now I'm going home  
With you holding me, I know  
I will rest amid the mainland's stone  
Say goodbye, now heaven's my home


	31. Those Years Are Lost

A ride unto a sullen shoreline  
A cheerless face of love he mourns  
The sun seems like it's going under  
Sorrowful, his heart is torn

Ten years, he prayed he would have time  
To love her like she always wanted to  
But as the ashes spread across the water  
His broken heart tells what he's been through

The island is a monster  
It's inhabitants insane  
They took away his only love  
Now her spirit floats away

Count the cost  
Those years are lost  
I'm tired of calling you

Whispered dreams  
False future scenes  
Our lives are falling through

Those years are lost amongst the dead  
Feed your fears to me in bed  
A nightmare now is all that's left  
As I take my final breath

The countdown is blocking the door  
I'm trapped in this other world's war  
A fire consumes all I am  
I just want this all to end

The rain beats down around and pounds the ground  
I can not face the night, the overwhelming sound  
Losing control of this magic I hold  
A broken new world raining fire so cold

Yet one day in the future I shall understand  
That all I was meant for was taking this stand  
My body ascends to the heavens transformed  
By a Godly figure in the eye of the storm

Those years are lost amongst the dead  
Feed your fears to me in bed  
A nightmare now is all that's left  
As I take my final breath


	32. Grey

Oh how the sorrow breaks my heart  
It breaks my bones  
I break apart  
It breaks my soul

I cannot start  
I'm going home  
My every part  
Is growing old…

Look at me  
What is it that you see  
A little child  
Or your love grown senile

Wake up again  
Take a look at where I've been  
My life's a wreck  
Your memory hangs around my neck

And I wait my whole life for you  
Now I'm dying all of this for you  
Can't you see that I feel betrayed  
You ran from me, now I die everyday

Grey  
Grey  
No! I won't let it take hold

Grey  
Grey  
I can't help but growing old

Everything is fading into grey

Carry me  
Please I need your sympathy  
Please be mine  
Yet you yell, I'm not your kind

Can't you see  
I'm finding it hard just to breathe  
Terrified  
Of walking into that light

I've waited my whole life for you  
I may die, but this was all for you  
Can't you see I wish you'd pull me through  
I believe that it's something you can do

Grey  
Grey  
No! I won't let it take hold

Grey  
Grey  
I can't help but growing old

Everything is fading into grey

Six years is such a long time to be away  
And yet I find that I still have to wait  
This can't be right, I thought you would be here  
Where have you gone? I'm suffering now from fear

I see your ship on the horizon  
You fly your banner in the wind  
I'm at the docks that you'll arrive on  
Feeling free from this demon sin

I feel your hand in mine already  
Is it too soon for me to dream  
I need your strength to hold me steady  
My soul cries an unearthly scream

My life seeping away  
My heartbeat goes astray  
I can feel death edging ever closer

My world slowly starts to fray  
Shattered into deathly grey  
And I fear the end has caught me!

He is here!  
Death is near!  
What I fear!  
Draws his spear!

Grey  
Grey  
No! I won't let it take hold

Grey  
Grey  
I can't help but growing old

But everything is fading into grey


	33. Even A Moment

Do you remember the day  
Before we both ran away  
You hid in the trees from me  
And my soul was made to bleed

...Under a full moon  
I walk through a typhoon  
But you can assume  
I followed the monsoon

Sweet revelation  
Truth touch my lips  
Every salvation  
And the tide tips

And all that you put me through  
How come I still long for you  
I break under the pressure  
There's nothing that I won't do

I'd part the seas  
Fall to my knees  
Upturn the land  
Step from the sand

For you  
Even a moment  
I do  
I could be hellbent  
For you  
Even a moment  
I do  
As your love lies dormant

I'd tear the sky  
Learn to fly  
End the world  
Burn these shores

For you  
Even a moment  
I do  
I could be hellbent  
For you  
Even a moment  
I do  
As your love lies dormant

And now, we are so far apart  
But you remain inside my heart  
I'll search for you forevermore  
We'll be together once more

My love is eternal  
This world is infernal  
It keeps us separate  
But we can defeat it

The pain is inside  
It tears me and fights  
Soon I'll close my eyes  
Never to rise

So come and help me stand up  
I never wanted to give up  
You are the one that I need most  
Remember me when I am a ghost

I'd part the seas  
Fall to my knees  
Upturn the land  
Step from the sand

For you  
Even a moment  
I do  
I could be hellbent  
For you  
Even a moment  
I do  
As your love lies dormant

I'd tear the sky  
Learn to fly  
End the world  
Burn these shores

For you  
Even a moment  
I do  
I could be hellbent  
For you  
Even a moment  
I do  
As your love lies dormant

What I would give for even a moment with you  
Nothing's enough, I'm destined for death's rendezvous  
Darkened without hope, the pain I'm going through  
I'll never see you again and there's nothing I can do


	34. Sacrifice

As a sacrifice for you...

Far away from our home  
Together but still so alone  
We can wonder all we want  
But we'll never find the dawn

Drink from my cup  
You need your strength  
It will fill you up  
And I ask for no thanks

I'll be at your side  
No matter what you decide  
I will hold your hand  
When we take our stand

And I'll make the sacrifice  
For you I'd do anything  
So get up, you're in the right  
It's true and it's why we sing

I'll make the sacrifice  
I'll make the sacrifice  
I'll make the sacrifice for you

Screaming hordes surround  
Thrashing all around  
Hide me from the sound  
It's tearing me down

Crowds of angry souls  
Play their deadly role  
Pounding at the doors  
They're coming through the floors now

Everything is spinning out of control  
Perfect chaos, now it's all that I know  
Metal ringing, weapons flash in the sun  
And I know I'm the one that they hunt

Sacrifice  
Sacrifice  
All I need is one night  
Sacrifice  
Sacrifice  
Don't let them take my life

Sacrifice  
Sacrifice  
All they want is a  
Sacrifice  
Sacrifice  
All they want is me

Hide me from the mob  
Make their shouting stop  
No matter what I do  
They want me to lose

I can't lose myself  
In this murderous hell  
Strangled by the threat  
The threat of death

I don't want to die  
Who does? Tell me why  
Why do they want me dead  
Why do they want my head

Screaming hordes surround  
Thrashing all around  
Hide me from the sound  
It's tearing me down

Crowds of angry souls  
Play their deadly role  
Pounding at the doors  
They're coming through the floors now

Everything is spinning out of control  
Perfect chaos, now it's all that I know  
Metal ringing, weapons flash in the sun  
And I know you're the one that they hunt

Sacrifice  
Sacrifice  
All I need is one night  
Sacrifice  
Sacrifice  
Won't let them take your life

Sacrifice  
Sacrifice  
All they want is a  
Sacrifice  
Sacrifice  
All they want is you

And I'll make the sacrifice  
For you I'd do anything  
So get up, you're in the right  
It's true and it's why we sing

I'll make the sacrifice

Sacrifice  
Sacrifice  
I'll make the sacrifice  
Sacrifice  
Sacrifice  
I'll make the sacrifice for you

You can't just hide in the corner  
You can't make it to the border  
There's no ship that will take you  
There's just demons that will break you

It seems the world was not mistaken  
When they said God has forsaken  
He should be protecting me  
Please Lord, stop forgetting me

Screaming hordes surround  
Thrashing all around  
Hide me from the sound  
It's tearing me down

Crowds of angry souls  
Play their deadly role  
Pounding at the doors  
They're coming through the floors now

Everything is spinning out of control  
Perfect chaos, now it's all that I know  
Metal ringing, weapons flash in the sun  
And I know I'm the one that they hunt

Sacrifice  
Sacrifice  
All I need is one night  
Sacrifice  
Sacrifice  
Don't let them take my life

Sacrifice  
Sacrifice  
All they want is a  
Sacrifice  
Sacrifice  
All they want is me

Just one night  
Is all I need  
To see the light  
To sow the seed

Just one night  
Is all I need  
To shine the light  
Before I bleed

And I'll make the sacrifice  
For you I'd do anything  
So get up, you're in the right  
It's true and it's why we sing

I'll make the sacrifice  
I'll make the sacrifice  
I'll make the sacrifice for you


	35. Save My Soul

_Listen to me again  
__It's all you have to do  
__I can see the end  
__My dreams are coming true  
__So just follow my plan  
__And you will know  
__The future's in my hand  
__Can you save my soul?_

When the world is spinning toward an unknown fate  
They say it's not our business, and they all celebrate  
We are cast into the fire like criminals without debate  
They will not suffer us to live within their gates

Left alone, they would choke on all their lies  
Only God knows they can only fantasize  
Wrapped in ignorance while the whole world dies  
All that's left for them is to be lord of the flies

Listen to me again  
It's all you have to do  
I can see the end  
My dreams are coming true  
So just follow my plan  
And you will know  
The future's in my hand  
Can you save my soul

Let my heart erase the curse under this shattered moon  
Beating from inside me all this time, it breaks out soon  
Waves that once crashed over me are nothing to what looms  
Above me I can see the end, the tower brings my doom

Listen to me again  
It's all you have to do  
I can see the end  
My dreams are coming true  
So just follow my plan  
And you will know  
The future's in my hand  
Can you save my soul

You can't save me  
You can't save me  
No one in the world can save me now

You might hate me  
You might rape me  
But as it is the tower's falling down

This should be the end  
But now I'm finding the will to live on  
You cannot wait, my friend  
Soon I'll be a ghost, and my spirit carries on

Drink the bitter taste of defeat, it all fills my mouth  
This vile liquid I can't take, I want to spit it out  
I know what we came to do, a success, I have no doubt  
But I'm the sacrifice to be made, for the people of the south

Listen to me again  
It's all you have to do  
I can see the end  
My dreams are coming true  
So just follow my plan  
And you will know  
The future's in my hand  
Can you save my soul


	36. Reflected In You

Defective  
That's all I've ever been  
Rejected  
That's all I've ever seen

Everything I do is wrong  
Yet I still managed this song

All that I am and all that I say  
It's all reflected in you  
All I can think and all that I pray  
It's all reflected in you

All my songs  
All my dreams  
Here they come to a peak

**Through my growls  
**AND MY SCREAMS!  
Have you once heard me speak?

I belong with the crowd  
That's what I was told  
But that can't be allowed  
Cause the crowd is so cold

All that I am and all that I say  
It's all reflected in you  
All I can think and all that I pray  
It's all reflected in you

All the things I can ever relay  
It's all reflected in you  
All that I know is you must stay  
I'm all reflected in you

Laser Sighted Dreamscapes and opium nightmares  
Cracked visions, within them, there's carnival scares  
Bloodbath remembered and left far behind  
I remove these memories from my mind

Kindred spirit drained  
It's dead on the floor  
To drive me insane  
It's opened the door

My final request  
How can you ask more  
Please put me to rest  
Before the next war

All that I am and all that I say  
It's all reflected in you  
All I can think and all that I pray  
It's all reflected in you

All the things I can ever relay  
It's all reflected in you  
All that I know is you must stay  
I'm all reflected in you


	37. Coward

Let me tell you all a story  
Full of battles and glory  
There are towers of magic  
And the ending is tragic

It's a tale of my people  
And the fight against evil  
There are victories and losses  
There are nooses and crosses

The only constant is  
There's no way to prevent this  
It's a tale of adventure  
With a mage at the centre

Forgotten pasts, secret lovers  
An assassin and her brother  
Wayward soldiers and vixens  
The end waits to be written

Well, I was born on the east coast  
On the beach to some Fox folks  
I would run along the shoreline  
We lived there for a long time

In the morning I wake up  
Help my mother to pick up  
Leaves scattered on the walkway  
Down the sand the sea waves

Then one day a young soldier  
Rafted in just to float there  
He'd been banished for forever  
From his home or whatever

We took him in and restored health  
To his body and mind well  
And we talked of eachother  
Till he approached my mother

He asked if we could marry  
He needed someone to carry  
We agreed, it was set up  
Hoped the townsfolk would let up

But they knew he was different  
Were concerned about the consent  
They were worried for my welfare  
And it came as quite a scare

I soon lost determination  
My trust in him was shaken  
As I sat at the alter  
My faith started to falter

Just mere days before the wedding  
I disappeared from the setting  
Situational cover  
I ran and hid from my lover

Cause I'm a coward  
I'm a coward  
I'm a coward  
I bet I'll let it get the better of me again

When I heard he had vanished  
All my cowardice was banished  
And I raced out to find him  
In the forests and night dim

As I wondered from the shoreline  
Far away to the treeline  
I was bound and determined  
To marry as destined

But I fell into the hands  
Of some slavers and their plans  
They had caged me and chained me  
And they cracked whips to tame me

But through some sort of mistake  
They had fucked with someone the wrong way  
This Human walked into the village  
Proceeded to create carnage

He used magic to kill them  
It seemed that rage had filled him  
He left trails of bloody corpses  
Extinguishing lives like torches

He killed them all without reason  
That's why he is a demon  
When he stopped to look my way  
I never heard what he did say

I was burning with terror  
Covered in blood and horror  
He released me and sent me  
Running through the forestry

Tears streamed down my eyes  
It took me years to realize  
My love's what I left behind me  
Now it serves to remind me

That I'm a coward  
I'm a coward  
I'm a coward  
Guess I let it get the better of me again

I was dead inside for five years  
I was drowning in my tears  
I live on my own shore home  
But I lived there all alone

There was no room for consolation  
Living quiet desolation  
I was terrified forever  
We would never be together

But when the day came that I changed  
The feeling I got was quite strange  
Something calling me to sail  
To create myself a trail

I was sailing by a westwind  
Searching for your island  
With newly found courage  
I was following the currents

I sailed through all the storm clouds  
And I braved through thunder loud  
Though there was no sight of land  
I imagined you in my hands

I was dreaming of your image  
I would not just let life finish  
I wanted more than ever  
To hold you forever

Though the waves pounded me  
Like thunderous drums  
New bravery surrounded me  
Cause I knew where you were from

I'd never give up my search  
Until you are mine  
And we're married in a church  
I must find you in time

But I'm a coward  
I'm a coward  
I'm a coward  
But it'll never get the better of me again

Now I know when you find me  
Something will remind me  
Of the night I ran from you  
I don't know what I should do

But when I saw your shadow  
On the wall, how did I know  
It meant you were coming back  
Your ship sailed out of the black

When we stepped into battle  
I knew it would be fatal  
But when I stood to fight on  
I was struck dead on

That fear overcame me  
And I ran, you can blame me  
I just cannot stand and fight  
Where are you, please end this night!

I'm a coward  
I'm a coward  
I'm a coward  
I swear it won't get the better of me again


End file.
